xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marching to the New Wonderland (song)
"Marching to the New Wonderland" (Chinese: 嘻哈闯世界) is the opening theme of Marching to the New Wonderland and the ending theme of Flying Island: The Sky Adventure ''and [[Rescue Across Time|''Rescue Across Time]]. The Cantonese lyrics version titled "My Story" (Chinese: 我的故事) is used in a musical theater by Purple Lee. Lyrics Mandarin Version Chinese=越过无尽无数日夜 看见美丽美好明天 拥有勇气勇敢不变 我们嘻嘻哈哈创造这世界 我们嘻嘻哈哈一起闯世界 Hey Hey Hey Hey 嘻嘻哈哈 闯我的天下 小小火车 什么都不怕 Happy Happy happy together 喜气洋洋 是我的家 充满着非一般的力量 心中闪着太阳的亮光 快乐在天与地中飞翔 我们努力追寻着梦想 有着真挚热情的伙伴 越过艰辛低谷和高山 尽管遇上风雨和困难 我们坚毅的心都一样 越过无尽无数日夜 看见美丽美好明天 拥有勇气勇敢不变 我们嘻嘻哈哈创造这世界 我们嘻嘻哈哈一起闯世界 充满着非一般的力量 心中闪着太阳的亮光 快乐在天与地中飞翔 我们努力追寻着梦想 有着真挚热情的伙伴 越过艰辛低谷和高山 尽管遇上风雨和困难 我们坚毅的心都一样 越过无尽无数日夜 看见美丽美好明天 拥有勇气勇敢不变 我们嘻嘻哈哈创造这世界 越过无尽无数日夜 看见美丽美好明天 拥有勇气勇敢不变 我们嘻嘻哈哈创造这世界 我们嘻嘻哈哈一起闯世界 |-| Pinyin=Yuèguò wújìn wúshù rìyè Kànjiàn měilì měihǎo míngtiān Yōngyǒu yǒngqì yǒnggǎn bùbiàn Wǒmen xīxīhāhā chuàngzào zhè shìjiè Wǒmen xīxīhāhā yīqǐ chuǎng shìjiè Hey Hey Hey Hey Xīxīhāhā chuǎng wǒde tiānxià Xiǎoxiǎo huǒchē shénme dōu bùpà Happy Happy happy together Xǐqìyángyáng shì wǒde jiā Chōngmǎnzhe fēiyībān de lìliàng Xīnzhōng shǎnzhe tàiyáng de liàngguāng Kuàilè zài tiān-yǔ-dì zhōng fēixiáng Wǒmen nǔlì zhuīxúnzhe mèngxiǎng Yǒuzhe zhēnzhì rèqíng de huǒbàn Yuèguò jiānxīn dīgǔ hé gāoshān Jǐnguǎn yùshàng fēngyǔ hé kùnnán Wǒmen jiānyì de xīn dōu yīyàng Yuèguò wújìn wúshù rìyè Kànjiàn měilì měihǎo míngtiān Yōngyǒu yǒngqì yǒnggǎn bùbiàn Wǒmen xīxīhāhā chuàngzào zhè shìjiè Wǒmen xīxīhāhā yīqǐ chuǎng shìjiè Chōngmǎnzhe fēiyībān de lìliàng Xīnzhōng shǎnzhe tàiyáng de liàngguāng Kuàilè zài tiān-yǔ-dì zhōng fēixiáng Wǒmen nǔlì zhuīxúnzhe mèngxiǎng Yǒuzhe zhēnzhì rèqíng de huǒbàn Yuèguò jiānxīn dīgǔ hé gāoshān Jǐnguǎn yùshàng fēngyǔ hé kùnnán Wǒmen jiānyì de xīn dōu yīyàng Yuèguò wújìn wúshù rìyè Kànjiàn měilì měihǎo míngtiān Yōngyǒu yǒngqì yǒnggǎn bùbiàn Wǒmen xīxīhāhā chuàngzào zhè shìjiè Yuèguò wújìn wúshù rìyè Kànjiàn měilì měihǎo míngtiān Yōngyǒu yǒngqì yǒnggǎn bùbiàn Wǒmen xīxīhāhā chuàngzào zhè shìjiè Wǒmen xīxīhāhā yīqǐ chuǎng shìjiè |-| Translation=Going through endless and countless days I see the beautiful and fine tomorrow I own constant courage and bravery Let's create the world with laughter Let's match to the new wonderland with laughter Hey Hey Hey Hey Matching to the world laughing and joking My little train is fearless Happy Happy happy together Happiness is our home Full of uncommon strength With the sunshine in my heart Flying between the heaven and the earth We're chasing our dream strenuously With sincere and helpful friends I get over valleys and mountains of difficulty Even if faced with trials and hardships Our determined heart won't change Going through endless and countless days I see the beautiful and fine tomorrow I own constant courage and bravery Let's create the world with laughter Let's match to the new wonderland with laughter Full of uncommon strength With the sunshine in my heart Flying between the heaven and the earth We're chasing our dream strenuously With sincere and helpful friends I get over valleys and mountains of difficulty Even if faced with trials and hardships Our determined heart won't change Going through endless and countless days I see the beautiful and fine tomorrow I own constant courage and bravery Let's create the world with laughter Going through endless and countless days I see the beautiful and fine tomorrow I own constant courage and bravery Let's create the world with laughter Let's match to the new wonderland with laughter Cantonese Version Chinese=我愿创出自我故事 我静听我心灵意思 我面对生命与试炼 只要打开心扉 努力去实现 只要打开心扉 盼望会实现 Hey hey hey hey Up the sky I am flying high All the way I am passing by Everyone knows the reason why My Dream comes true and moonlight shines 望望万丈高空这善美 未惧漆黑灰暗风雪飞 尽力怀着理想冲天飞 每步困难但也不顾忌 静静月亮光辉最念记 从前风光璀璨是明媚 日后凭自信闯出生机 每步向前踏破天与地 我愿创出自我故事 我静听我心灵意思 我面对生命与试炼 只要打开心扉 努力去实现 只要打开心扉 盼望会实现 望望万丈高空这善美 未惧漆黑灰暗风雪飞 尽力怀着理想冲天飞 每步困难但也不顾忌 静静月亮光辉最念记 从前风光璀璨是明媚 日后凭自信闯出生机 每步向前踏破天与地 我愿创出自我故事 我静听我心灵意思 我面对生命与试炼 只要打开心扉 努力去实现 我愿创出自我故事 我静听我心灵意思 我面对生命与试炼 只要打开心扉 努力去实现 只要打开心扉 盼望会实现 |-| Jyutping= |-| Translation= Navigation References Category:Song by Purple Lee